gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi
The ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi (AKA Izanagi, Ahead Izanagi or Ahead) is a variation of both the GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake and the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo. Built and made by the former Gundam Build Champion Sean Canavan and serves as his secendary unit when not using his primary one. It is an Close-Range to Mid-Range Mobile suit that carries heavy weaponry to combat foes from a distence as well. Technology & Characteristics The ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi is a Gunpla built by Former Gundam Build Champion Sean Canavan, who is also known as the "Hawkeye" for having extremely good aim during combat. Sean's building and piloting skills combine to create an nearly unbeatable foe taking advanage of the Mid-Range to Close Range Weapons along with Sean's knowledge of long-range weapons for the things like the Tri-Punchers. The Ahead Izanagi is based on the GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake and the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, that appears in Mobile Suit: Gundam 00 during Season 2. Though the Izanagi Ahead's versatility grant it high performance, the potential of the Gundams lies in their specialization which means this unit is made to be a "Anti-Gundam" Unit during deployment. Fusing weaponry from both the Susanowo & Ahead Sakigake plus a extra pair of katana from the Ifrit's spare repair parts this unit is made to tear apart enemies using a combo of weaponry. This is also the only known non-gundam to ever carry the Twin Drive system. Armaments *'"Hinentou" Reverb Katanas' :The primary weapon of the Ahead Izanagi, this unit is installed with two unique katana weapons, both stored in sheaths on the left side of the back. These katanas are made of very strong metals sharpened with laser precision, giving them great cutting power on their own. These "Reverb Katanas" are built with heat rod technology, allowing them to melt and slash through most armors without worry for anti-beam defenses. Should the blades be unable to cut the opponent for whatever reason, the blades are installed with energy generators. The energy is released through the sharp end of the blade at the point of impact at an irregular wavelength, designed to disrupt both physical and energy-based defenses by disrupting and nullifying them, allowing for a follow-up attack. *'GN Tri-Punisher Cannons II' :The main heavy energy weapon, a powerful particle beam weapon concealed within its abdominal cavity. The particle beam forms as a large sphere at the abdomen, with the shoulders providing an additional charge to the particle projectile for firing unlike the Susanowo the Izanagi can fire larger groups of them at a time using the second barrel. *'GN Short Beam Cannon II' :Internalized in the forearms of the Ahead arm, as a retractable weapon they are a standard to all Ahead units is a Short barrel-Beam Rifle. It has higher rate of fire but lower power than a standard beam rifle. Used for restricting the enemy in a close quarter fight. Unlike the others the Ahead Izanagi carries a spare during battle in the event the first is destroyed. They were made to be retractable and more light weight then the previous modal in order for quick deployment and firing. *'GN Chakra Blades' :An experimental weapon installed on the Masurao that was later intergraded into this unit. The large clavicle antennae can regulate GN Particle distribution, and can generate and fire a cutting beam ring which can form from the shoulder plates of the Izanagi for quick deployment. *'GN Waizashi Blades' :The Secondary weapon of the Ahead Izanagi is the are a pair of solid wakizashi-like GN Blades, which can be combined into a double-bladed lance. The blade is styled after a wakizashi, the traditional backup weapon of a samurai. It is an experimental weapon that combines the advantages the soild base of solid sword with the cutting power of a beam weapon help slice through enemy targets. They are a shorter than the "Hinenotu" Reverb Katanas and has lower operation time, but the power rivals those blades. System Features *'"Izanami" Defence Gauntlet System' :The both arms is augmented with an armored gauntlet that allows the Ahead Izanagi to use it's blades at its full capability without worry of being damaged by a sudden miss or a enemy using them. The gauntlet is also capable of withstanding the blades instance heat and power able to negate the effect of the blades without damaging the suit or the blades. The gauntlets secondary function are a type of defense system that can form a advanced defensive mechanism, that forms any of the hand into a glow of a short GN Shield around the hand to dispersal enemy attacks. *'Twin Drive System' :Similar to 00 Gundam, this gundam also carries a Twin Drive System. The theory is that if two GN Drive Tau performed GN particle generation in sync with each other, a Gundam can reach greater thresholds in particle generation. This technology implements a mathematical formula of - output of a single drive to the power of number of drives synchronized. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the suit itself focus it's extra GN particles instead into the thrusters mostly due to the fact it might overheat the system if over used. *'GN Field' :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit for a briefly amount of time. *'Tran-Am System' :When Trans-Am is activated, the GN Drive operates at full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive Tau operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the mobile suit, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire machine. Suits executing Trans-Am leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the MS-shaped GN particles. From this, it is speculated that suits equipped with Trans-Am system have extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. :During battle it shown Sean is able to use this trick twice during battle if used for a third time, he stated that one of the GN Drives might overloading the GN Drive Tau and potentially causing the drive to self-destruct damaging it badly using the GN Condenser to keep the GN Taus from exploding due to the amount of pressure made by Tran-Am. Trivia *This unit is in memory of one of my favorite Gundam Anti-Heroes of all-time "Mr. Bushido" aka Graham Aker. Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters